Shrine Carpenters
Shrine Carpenters are hostile group of spirits that consist of ten youthful individuals, they lurk in the Manor of Sleep in the game Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. Biography Originally, these Carpenters formal title is "Temple and Shrine Carpenters." However, when Shinto and Buddhism were separated in the Meiji period (1860s) and the anti-Buddhist movement began, "Temple" was removed from the name and they became "Shrine Carpenters." Among themselves they said "Building a mere house degrades one," and when they did not have a building contract they would work in farming or the like and with only limited site experience, refined their technique and skill. There were carpenters who only served one shrine and special techniques, methods and ways of mystic construction were passed on to that Master Builder. Appearance Shrine Carpenters' attires consists of white robes and tall court hats. They dress in these costumes during work as well for it reflects piety. For they must worship Gods and Buddha. Duty The Shrine Carpenters who specialize in building shrines were hired by the Head Of The Kuze Family. They were offered the task to seal the Kuze Shrine and construct the Rift Shrine and the Shrine of Sleep. Tengai Narumi was chosen to be the new Master Builder; for he surpassed the ten others with his superb skills. Fate After fulfilling their duty and having the newest Tattooed Priestess disturbed from her slumber, thus the Unleashing occurred. In order to halt it, all Shrine Carpenters (excluding the Master Builder) were made to sacrificial pillars to prevent The Rift from spreading any further and to protect the shrine's secrets. Most of their bodies were placed into the walls of the Stained Corridor and under the large mound of stones seen in the Grave Courtyard. Men In White Five youthful men were first chosen to become Sacrificial Pillars. They came from villages not far from the Kuze Shrine. These spirits are encountered in various locations. Some attack with their bare hands and others with sharp spears. Engraved Men Four Shrine Carpenters from the Moriya Family were leading the construction of the Rift Shrine. They have been at the Kuze Family service at the same time of the Unleashing. They were exposed to the pain of holly and appear covered in blue tattoos. The five men in white were hiding and fleeing from the four Engraved Men; for they were pursuing them to make them into the Sacrificial Pillars. Not only did they sacrifice them but also themselves in order to seal the door that leads to the Shrine Courtyard where the Unleashing is active the most. Beyond the sealed doors the air is heavy and the atmosphere is unsettling due to the Unleashing. The Master Builder Tengai Narumi leads the the Shrine Carpenters. He was assigned with the task of silencing the Carpenters lips from uttering a word of the Shrines' secrets. Tengai obscures his face with a mask, he carries a bloody hatchet which he used to end his own life in a small room at the center of the Stained Corridor. Throughout the game Tengai expresses remorse when he says: "Still not enough. . . Please forgive me." It would be a weak assumption that Tengai committed suicide for feeling guilt for the many sacrificed carpenters; for his sacrifice bolsters the Rift Shrine seal over the door leading to the Shrine Courtyard. Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Ghosts Category:Male Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Male Ghosts Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased